Meeting in Era
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: It's been an extremely busy day after a meeting in the Magic Council. He was tired so he was heading back to his home. On the way back, he would've never thought he'd seen her again or even invited her to his home. (Note: This happened before Lucy joined Fairy Tail.)


Hi there everyone! This is the first ever **Lahar x Lucy** pairing! Funny thing is that I got this idea from a very strange dream I had last night. So I decided to make this and I wanted to try this pairing out since no one has written it yet.

**Edit:** I'm so sorry for those obvious mistakes I've made! I was writing this while I was half-awake, that itself is a bad excuse for my horrible writing skills. I've made changes to this and I hope everything looks better than before, please forgive me! D:

Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!

**Summary:** It's been an extremely busy day after a meeting in the Magic Council. He was tired so he was heading back to his home. On the way back, he would've never thought he'd seen her again or even invited her to his home. (Note: This happened before Lucy joined Fairy Tail.)

**Pairing:** Lahar x Lucy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

"If that is all, you are all dismissed."

After another long meeting in the council room, everyone got up from their seats and headed out of the room. Almost everyone in the room walked out of there tiredly. Especially a certain captain of the 4th custody enforcement unit, his green-black hair was a bit messy and his shoulders were slouching a little.

Since this morning, Lahar had to sit through 3 excruciatingly long meetings in a row. It was now almost 6 in the evening and his mind was just screaming to him to lie on his soft pillows that were calling out to him. He sighs as he rubs his temples, Fairy Tail has yet again cause destruction to another town in Acalypha and Freesia. Some of the Councilmen were angered by the fact that Fairy Tail hasn't been severely punished for their acts.

Lahar was getting tired of the fact that _that_ destructive guild was still running around freely and still went unpunished. Siegrain, Ultear and Yajima were the only ones who supported that guild which was why it was still standing. If there weren't any supporters, that guild would've been banned years ago. He had agreed with the other members of the Council that Fairy Tail should be disbanded but whatever their decisions are, he will still stand by their word no matter how preposterous it is.

Just thinking back about the meeting made his head hurt, he had to listen to their long-winded speeches and nagging. Usually the cause of the meeting has always rooted back to that rough-housing guild. A migraine was starting to strain his mind, he really needs to get some well-deserved sleep after the whole day he had to sit through. Right now he was envying his comrade Doranbolt, he managed to get himself out of listening to what Doranbolt would say, 'old geezers and their non-stop squabbling'.

He was already walking out of the Magic Council Building until he heard a voice calling out his name in the distance. He turns around and saw his companion running towards him from the opposite direction of the meeting room. Once Doranbolt finally caught up, he had a teasing grin on his face that made Lahar had his brow twitching up with annoyance.

"You had fun in the meeting session with them Lahar?"

The green-black haired male only growled at him and grumbled about his long day as they walked down to the town from the high rocky mountain. As his companion decided to become his complaining buddy, listening to has been happening during that whole day of the endless meeting.

The black haired male chuckled at his friend's tired voice making Lahar glare at him with mild hatred.

"The next time the Council decides that you would have to sit through those meetings, I won't be helping you out with your escape like last time."

Doranbolt stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide, showing his panic expression. "Are you serious? Come on Lahar you've got to be joking right?"

He only smirks and continued walking down the pathway. His comrade raced back to his side, trying to apologize to him and telling him that he'll make up to him in any way possible.

* * *

They were walking around the town and heading towards Lahar's house since it was the closest. Doranbolt was still trying his luck with his apologies but his evil smirk still hasn't left his face, making him extremely worried. Lahar can be a cunning person when he wants to be and this was one of the times where he would actually _want_ do something bad to his comrade.

The Intelligence Officer suddenly saw his friend suddenly stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide and his body looking as stiff as a board. He followed his gaze, he saw a long blond haired female standing outside of a boutique shop glancing through the window. She had nice curves and a busty chest, she was wearing what look like a cheer-leading outfit, there were sliver and golden keys on her belt which made him thinks that she is a celestial mage. She also had a whip attached to her belt showing that she can also protect herself from others.

The girl whipped her head towards the two males as she had felt something or someone staring at her. As she look at them, she quickly saw familiarity in the green-black haired male, it took a while before she finally recognises him so she started waving and walking towards him.

"Hey Lahar, it's been a while since we've last seen each other, I almost didn't recognise you! How are you? Are you doing well working in the Magic Council?"

The black haired male took a side look and saw Lahar had a nervous smile and his voice sounded hoarse. "I'm fine Lucy-san. Everything well and fine."

He saw her roll her eyes at him, "I told you not to use honorifics years ago. Or have you forgotten about that?"

Lahar cleared his throat, "I still remembered but it would be rude if I do not call you that Lucy-san."

She sighs, shaking her head back and forth. Doranbolt decided to join in the conversation.

"Hey Lahar, are you not going to introduce me to this lovely young lady here?"

The green-black haired male saw his comrade had a teasing smirk with his brows wiggling up and down. He glared but decided to introduce him to her.

"This is Lucy Heartifilia the heir of the Heartifilia railways. My companion here is Doranbolt."

Lucy turns her head towards the black haired male and smile at him. She took out her hand making the latter doing the same thing and shook it. He was surprised to see one of the rich Heartifilia family here in Era. Nonetheless he had an indifference look and grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you Doranbolt. You must be a good friend to Lahar, he can sometimes be a pain in the butt if you know what I mean." She covered her mouth trying to stop her fruitless attempt from her stifled giggling.

His trained eyes look at Lahar and saw a bright blush tinted on his cheeks.

"L-Lucy-san p-please don't s-say it l-like that!"

She continued to giggle louder while his male companion started smirking as he was trying not to let a sound out of his mouth, he saw Lahar glaring at him but it didn't seem to work to well on his part. He tried to cover his face with his hands knowing that his face was turning red.

"S-sorry L-Lahar, it's just so c-cute to see you like t-that."

If his face was red before, it would now be ten times redder. Doranbolt couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and was now laughing loudly and his body was now crouching on the ground while holding onto his stomach making the townsfolk looking at them weirdly.

After what felt like an eternity they finally stopped laughing and his face return back to its original colour. They were now walking towards Lahar's house since they allowed her to join them for dinner, however it was more of his partner was insisting and pestering her to join them. The captain shook his head with embarrassment and apologized to Lucy for his childish behaviour, Lucy on the other hand didn't mind it and just shrugged it off with a smile.

"So how did you know Lahar? He never told me he had met someone this beautiful."

She blushed while Lahar gave him a warning look with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"W-well, I met him when we were kids. I've snuck out of my home with one of my maids who was doing the groceries. I've gotten loss along the way, crying until Lahar found me and took me back home. You should've seen how the maids and the others were bawling their eyes out and Lahar was almost hugged to death."

He almost let out another laugh untill he covered it by coughing, seeing that his friend was turning red again.

"Well ain't that sweet of you Lahar. Even as a kid you were such a gentleman."

He growled at him, "It would've been rude of me not to help out a lady Doranbolt. You of all people should know that."

Doranbolt just rolled his eyes in amusement. Lucy stares at them with happiness blooming in her heart. It's been a long time since she felt that way, she hopes that this feeling will stay as she travels further towards her dreams.

* * *

Lahar's home was spacious and clean. His sitting room had bookshelves, table and chairs. The sitting room is near the kitchen as he went over and started taking out the frozen ready-made food. He places them in the oven and waited for the food to heat up.

Doranbolt and Lucy sat in the sitting area and continued their conversation and chatting animatedly. He found out that Lucy and Lahar were close friends after their accidental meet up. After Lahar decided to become a Rune Knight of the Magic Council, he left but not before saying his goodbyes to her. Once the oven made a ding, he took them out and places them on the table. They were eating and having a nice conversation until Lahar's curiosity decided to wonder why she was here in Era.

"Lucy-san why are you here in Era? Aren't you supposed to be staying in the Heartifilia Konzern?"

Her face changed from cheery to a blank expression, her eyes turn dark and sad before hiding them behind her bangs.

"I left the house for over 6 months because I hated the way I live. I left without telling my father about it and he hasn't bothered searching for me since. So I continued travelling around Fiore…"

The captain cringed at the sight as the atmosphere around the female was turning gloomier. He felt a painful nudge on his side seeing Doranbolt giving him a stern look. He was trying to tell him to comfort her. He went to sit close to Lucy, awkwardly touching her shoulder trying to make her smile again.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san, I didn't mean to make you think back of those bad memories…"

She shook her head and gave a smile that Lahar saw it was forced. "You were just curious, it isn't your fault."

A tense silence filled the room. He wanted to talk to her privately, so he turns towards Doranbolt giving him a silent signal. The officer saw the look in his eyes and decided to make his move.

"Well I better get going now. It's getting late and I have to be at the Magic Council early. It's nice seeing you Lucy."

They saw him taking off and closing the door behind him. They were now alone in his home and Lucy's face still looked forced.

"I better get going to, I don't want to disturb you any further."

Before she got up from her seat, Lahar quickly took hold of her wrist. His grip on her was strong enough to keep her in place but gently enough so he won't hurt her by accident. She gave him a puzzled look and her eyes changed into something he had seen in her eyes before when they were young.

"Lucy-san…no matter what happens I'll be there for you. If you can't find something to take out your frustrations on, you can do that to me. I…I don't like seeing you sad, I like seeing you smile…"

Even as he tries to comfort her, he still can't find the correct words to speak to her. Lucy seems to understand what he meant to say. Her eyes started to well up and he could hear her sniffling. Soon he felt a sudden weight on his lower body and slender arms wrapped around his waist. He felt wetness on his shirt as he realises that she was now crying.

He heard some quivering and muffled words, her face was on his chest making it unable to make out what she was talking about. He awkwardly caresses her head and pats her back. He wasn't they type of person who makes anyone feel better but for Lucy, he would try his best to do a good job of it.

After minutes past, her crying turns to silent sobs. Slowly her head move away from his chest and rubbing her eyes getting rid the rest of her tears. Although her eyes were red and puffy, she managed to gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry for making your shirt wet."

He smiled down at her, "It's fine, so long as it makes you happy I wouldn't mind allowing you to do it again."

He could see Lucy's face turning pink making his own face feeling warmer. Her hand was placed on his chest, she could feel his heart beat racing. He decided to make a conversation to try and ignore his strange feeling in his gut.

"It's getting late, if you don't have any anywhere to go you can sleep here for tonight."

He could see her eyes brightening up, "Really? You don't mind?"

He could probably feel his flustered face rising, "Y-yeah…"

She gave him a bear hug and nuzzled on his neck. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much I appreciate it!"

The next thing was a blur to him, he suddenly felt something warm and soft on his lips. He was caught off guard by her sudden forwardness that his whole body just stopped functioning. Once she realises what she had done, she quickly pulled back and her hands were holding on her lips. Both of their faces turn crimson red and steam was coming out from their faces.

She was stammering with her words, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry! I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to…!"

He was completely speechless, he didn't know what to say to her.

"E-erm…i-it's f-fine…?"

Both of them stared at each other's eyes, both had the same emotion bottling up inside them. Lucy was the first to break the eye contact and quickly ran towards the bathroom and locks the door, leaving Lahar in the sitting room still thinking about the incident that had happen to him.

He covers his face as he tries to get those unnecessary thoughts out of his head. He has these feelings for her for a long time. He thought that it had disappeared after he had left but it seems that it had stuck to him until today. It was definitely going to be a long night…

* * *

After last night's mayhem, Lahar allowed Lucy to sleep in his room while he slept on the couch being the gentleman he is. Lucy wanted to protest but she couldn't look at him in the eye after what she had done, she was so embarrassed about it.

They were standing outside his house, he was getting ready for work while Lucy was preparing to go to another town. They hadn't talk to each other, he had never felt so nervous before. He didn't know why he was feeling like that but he just couldn't shake it off. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her hush tone.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday… I-I didn't mean to d-do that…"

He saw that she was facing the ground and wasn't looking at him. He swiftly places his hand on her chin, lifting it up as he tries to make her look at him. Her face look slightly flustered but her eyes shows that she was scared if she had broken their original relationship. He decided to bet his chances, slowly taking in deep breaths and went in for the kill.

"What if I said…that I like what you did…?"

Before she could do anything, he gave her a peck on the lips. Her eyes were bulging widely and he heard a soft gasp. He slowly parted her lips, realising that what he did was a bad thing he wanted to apologize to her.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him back sealing his lips with hers, preventing him from making a sound. With this he willingly allowed to close his eyes like what she had done and continued their kiss. Their lips were open and their tongues running around the caverns  
of their mouths. They were both moaning from pleasure. Their kiss was sloppy at first but they had gotten the hang of it. As one of his hands was on her waist, the other was slowly moving up and down her back making her feel a tingle sensation running through her spine. Her hands were now on his head as she starts caressing them with a slight tug every now and then.

When they finally needed air to breath, they reluctantly parted their lips and panted. Their foreheads touching the other and both staring passionately in each other's eyes. The pulled away from their embrace and he took a step back. Their faces were tinted red but they had a big grin plastered on their face.

"Are you leaving now?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke to her.

He saw her body language changed to a thinking pose. She thought about something and her face lit up, making him curious of what she was thinking about.

She smiled at him gleefully, "I can stay here for another few days…I don't have anything important to do after all…"

Something had lit up a flame in his heart and feelings of joy filled his whole body. He hugs her as he heard her squeak and giggled, feeling her petite hands around his body. They were in such a nice atmosphere until he heard someone coughing from a distance. They both turn to find Doranbolt standing a few feet away from them, giving a very smug looking grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, was I bothering you?"

They instantly separated with redness on their face. Lahar told her to stay in his house so that she wouldn't have to pay for any expenses. She didn't say anything and only obliged to him, quickly scampering into his house and slammed the door shut.

He quickly paced towards the Magic Council Building, ignoring his companion that had interrupted his wonderful moment with her. Doranbolt tries to make him spill the beans trying to make him talk but he just pretend that he wasn't there making the male pout.

Once they made into the building, a meeting was about to start and they needed the officer to be there. He looks to his friend but notice he had that evil grin on him.

"That is payback for what you've done yesterday. I'm still not done with you, after all you had interfered with something earlier today. I won't be giving you any chance of escaping from my punishment after your meetings are over."

Before he walked to the opposite direction, he was pleased with Doranbolt's reaction. His pale and horrified face remembered of his last punishment, sometimes he just loves being a sadist towards him.

* * *

Omg, the longest one-shot I've ever written that's for sure! So what do you guys think of this one-shot? It was definitely hard to write since I couldn't remember most of the parts of my dream but I managed to pull it off somehow. Some parts may be a bit weird but hopefully it wasn't too bad.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! I hope you guys like this one-shot and thank you for taking your time to read it! :)


End file.
